An Evening of Kittens
by kaien0kurosu
Summary: Taito returns home from a hard day's work and plops down on the couch to watch TV. What happens when a sick Nigaito enters? It's really just rated T for one instance of the word "ass". There is some implied TaitoxNigaito, but it's rally just Taito and Nigaito fluff. Disclaimer: I do not own vocaloid or the TV show mentioned in the story.


Taito yawned as he opened the door. Another dull day of work in the woods was done. Trash from the stupid stray tourists had been cleaned up. That was all that really had to be done, but the walking was tiring. He had to comb the entire east side of the property for trash and then carry it all the way back to the Shion house. But now, that was done with, and he was home.

The purple-haired, 19 year old man walked in and instantly went to the fridge for a drink. Akaito's Budweiser was disgusting. Kaito mostly just had his smoothies, which Taito detested as well. Taito looked over and spotted a mountain dew that seemed to have his name written all over it. He grabbed it and headed toward the couch. He had bought them, anyway. He could have as much as he wanted.

Taito plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Discovery Channel? Blah, some stupid show about someone's kidney. History channel? Blah, some civil war stuff that he really wasn't interested in. Animal planet? Animal planet . . . a show about kittens . . . he looked around to see if anyone else was home. He checked everywhere. There was no Akaito, no Kaito, no Kaiko, and seemingly no Nigaito. He knew that Taiko and Kikaito wouldn't be here; they were both out of town. He grinned and plopped back down on the couch to watch the cute kittens grow up from birth to about ten weeks. That's right, Taito had a soft spot for kittens, and he enjoyed watching "Too Cute." Taito, the constantly bandaged badass, enjoyed watching fluffy kittens fall over each other.

He normally watched this particular show in his room with headphones on, but he figured that since it seemed to just be him at home, he may as well sit on the comfy couch. He opened his mountain dew and put his feet up to watch the cute kittens.

But then, he got to have a nice little heart attack when a door opened.

"Nii-chan . . .?" Nigaito asked, poking his head out.

Taito hurriedly turned off the TV and looked at his little brother.

"Oh, Nigaito! Hi!" Taito exclaimed, with a bad poker face.

Nigaito titled his head. "Are you okay Taito-nii? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I-I'm fine, Nigaito. What's up?"

"Okay . . . ," Nigaito's stomach churned audibly, "I-I don't feel good, Nii-chan . . ."

Taito frowned. Again? Really? Nigaito had just gotten over something last week. Taito was starting to get worried. Nigaito was the only sibling he really liked. He didn't want anything bad to happen. But he sighed, knowing Nigaito would recover from this as well. The sixteen year old boy had always been shy and frail, so they had had to homeschool him. Taito had taught the boy his writing skills, while Akaito taught him math, Kaito taught him music, Kaiko taught him science, and Taiko taught him history.

Taito blushed at the fact that Nigaito had snuggled up to him more than anyone else.

"Well . . . um . . . ," Taito started, "I suppose you could come watch TV with me."

"Thanks, Nii-chan."

Nigaito walked over, put his bowl on the coffee table, and sat down next to Taito. Taito turned the TV on, revealing that he was indeed watching cute kittens.

"Aww," Nigaito said, "You like this show too? I watch it every time it comes on."

"Yes, but don't tell anyone I watch it," Taito grumbled.

"Okay, Taito-nii. I promise."

Nigaito snuggled up next to his brother and held onto his arm. Taito blushed brightly at this, not really knowing why. He was glad that his hair was messy and covering part of his face. The Shion brothers watched the cute Ragdoll, Abyssinian, and Maine Coon kittens grow up.

At the end of the show, Taito looked over to see his younger brother snoozing. His smiled, turned off the TV, and dozed off himself.


End file.
